Save My Soul
by Iwillendyou
Summary: Lily, after years of being in sex slavery, is freed. Even tho she is away from the horrors she faced, she must deal with her inner demons, and learning how to move on with her life. Follow her on the journey, of finding love, hope, and happiness.
1. Losing The Innocence

Lily's POV

You might be wondering were I am. Well, I know I'm somewhere in Germany. I know I was taken from my home 5 months ago. I know there is a man waiting for me to do unorthodox things to him. I know that if I don't do these 'dirty' things, that the man who took me away from my home will beat me. I know every time I do these 'dirty' things, I feel sick inside.

I know I miss my freedom.

This is all I know.

* * *

"Whats taking so long? Go in there and do your job!" said the evil man. He grabbed my shirt. "This man is willing to pay 100€ just for you give him a blow job, so go fucking do it!" he said, letting to of me.

I closed my eyes "Yes sir..." I said walking into the room.

I wanted to disappear.

"I hate my life." I said to the mirror. I started to brush my teeth, feeling disgusted. I wished I was back in my brothers arms in Switzerland. Not here, forced to do sexual favors for weird men. Atleast I'm still a virgin. It's been that way for a while, am I hope it stays that way.

I walked out of the bathroom, and went to the basement were I slept. There was another girl who slept down here with me. Her name was Elizaveta Héderváry, she's 18, and she was from Hungary. She was so nice and cheerful, despite her situation. She was token from her home a year ago. But she always gave me hope. Also, me and her started a escape plan three weeks ago. Every day, we would steal a few euros from our pimp Nick, and we would stash them somewhere he would never find it. He would never notice because we only took a little each day. Right now we have 84 euros. Our goal is to get 270. Then, when the coast is clear, we run away.

But there was still a problem. We didn't have any passports. We know we couldn't go to the police, because they wouldn't believe us. It happened to another girl. She was sent back to Nick, and he beat her so bad, she almost died. Elizaveta doesn't have to worry because her country is in the European Union, while mines isn't.

So what we were thinking was to run to Austria (She knows someone who lives there), and then once we get to there, I call my friend to pick me up. Then I can go home, and I won't have to deal with Nick ever again. Also Elizaveta promised to keep in contact with me. She is really nice. She's what keeps me going, and she gives me hope.

"Lizzie, I'm so tried." I told her. She smiled "Me too, lucky we don't have to work in till late tomorrow." she said. I felt bad for her, because she had to have sex with the men. But soon we both will be free. Soon.

* * *

The next day I heard the most shocking news from Nick.

"A man is paying 400€ for you to have sex with him." he said with a evil grin on his face.

What he just said was my worst nightmare. "W-What? No, Sir, please, don't make me!" I cried. I didn't want my first time to be like this. I really didn't want it to.

"I don't give a crap on what 'you want' you little slut! You do as I say! Now get ready, he'll be here in a half in hour!" he yelled. I ran to the basement in tears.

"Oh Lily what's wrong?" Elizaveta asked. I told her what happened, and she looked horrified. "Look, I'm going to give you these." she said handing me white pills. "These are ecstasy pills. Take them and the whole process will be much better." she handed me a water bottle. I took two of them a swallowed it. I don't like drugs, but I trust her when she says it will make this easier. And it's better then nothing.

"Here let me help you get ready."

* * *

30 minutes later I could feel the drugs kick in. It was weird, being high. But I really don't care. Right now, I don't care about anything.

I walked into the room with the man I have to have sex with. If Brother knew this, he would kill him.

But I don't care.

The man was young looking. About the age of Elizaveta, which was weird. Why would he want to have sex with a 13 teen year old?

But I don't care.

I laded down on the bed. He started to touch me.

But I don't care.

He started to but his hands in areas my brother said that 'no one should touch'.

But I don't care.

He was telling me how hot I was.

But I don't care.

He started to pull down my underwear.

But I don't care.

He started to have his way with me.

But I don't care.

I started to feel blood running down my thigh.

But I don't care.

I felt him inside me.

But I don't care.

I headed him moan.

But I don't care.

I felt him stop.

But I don't care.

I felt him leaving my body.

But I don't care.

I felt him get off of me and say "Thanks for the fuck".

But I don't care.

I felt him put money in my bra, and he said that was for just me.

But I don't care.

I watched him leave.

But I don't care.

I sat there. I felt like trash. I felt abandoned. I felt dirty. I felt sick. I felt like a whore.

But guess what?

Right now, in this moment,

I _don't_ care.

* * *

A while after the drugs wore off. I felt nice to be back as my old self. I was so different on drugs. I also feel weird not being a virgin. I feel as if someone took something from me.

Elizaveta told me that everything would be fine.

"Don't worry, just a few more weeks and were out of here." she told me. That's when I remembered the money.

"Oh yeah, the dude gave me money, but just for me." I said, pulling it out of my bra. It was a 150€! "Oh my god! Thats so much money! We're almost at our goal!" Elizaveta yelled. I added 150 and 84 in my head. "We only 36 € left." I told her. She smiled "Soon, we're going home.".

Later that night, when we had to go to the basement as usual. Nick would lock the basement door, so we wouldn't break out.

"Ok, we need to talk more about out plan. Since we should be leaving soon, we got to make sure we know what we're doing." she told me. "Right! Um, but I was wondering, who in Austria do you know?" I asked her.

"My ex-boyfriend lives there. Well, his family. We meet last summer, and when he was about to leave to study, I wanted to go with him. He wanted to go to Switzerland to go to this fancy school. He wanted me to go with him to, so he offered to pay my tuition. So when I got all of my papers in other I moved in with him and his cousin. During the last week of summer, I went back to Hungary to see my parents. Thats when I got token from my home." she explained.

"That so sad." I told her. She signed. "Well, at least when I come back, I'll be in the same grade as him. I'm a year older then him." she said. "But, don't worry girl, we'll be home soon.". "Wait you said he was your ex?" I asked.

"Yeah, the week before we broke up, but we really wanted to be friends. And he said he would still pay for my schooling." she told me. "That's really nice." I said. Elizaveta nodded "Yeah, Roderich Is a very nice person, and polite too." she said. Elizaveta looked liked she missed him, an her friends. We both share the same feelings.


	2. Owned

Lily's POV

I feel like I'm falling apart. I hate my life.

I don't think I have the strength anymore...

I feel like, I'm slowly dying inside...

* * *

I looked around me, Elizaveta had tears in her eyes. Her and Iwere just both caught, sneaking out the house with the money. Nick looks /very/ angry at us, and I'm scared. I knew what he was going to do to us...

He gave me a evil smirk, and pulled out a gun. "Hmmm... it looks like someone tried to runaway..." he says, pulling my hair. I winced in pain, as he brought my face close to his. My lips trembled, as he slapped me. "I'm s-sorry!" I pleaded, afraid. "I don't give a /fuck/!" he says, pulling my hair more, and bring the gun against my forehead.

* * *

Tears flooded my eyes, as I started to beg."NO!" I screamed, being dragged away by Nick. "Your going, and that's _final!" _he yelled. Tears fell out of my eyes. He was going to brand me, as a sign that I was his.

"Please!" I screamed, as he punched me in the stomach.

"Your, going to get this, so if you ever try to run away, your ass is found!" he yelled, throwing me in the room. He quickly strapped me down, not matter how much I struggled.

I was on my stomach, tied down, and screaming. I didn't want this at all!

He took something out of the fire place, that looked like a few letters. My eyes widened at the object. He came closer and I closed my eyes.

"AH!" I screamed in pain, as the hot metal touch my bare back. Tears fell down my checks, as he poured cold water on it. It was so painful.

He smirked and untied me, throwing me on the ground. I cried out in pain more, crying loudly.

He kicked my stomach and walked away


	3. Let Freedom Ring

/ **Lol, so I think I should explain the whole plot change. You see this was going to be a Vash story, but the thing is that I got bored and didn't want to do it anymore. So now, I want this to be a Lily story. I haven't deiced if she's going to be with a canon character, or a OC, but I have a poll where you all can chose. **

**Catalina Ruíz-Puerto Rico , she's my OC**

**Emil Steilisson- Iceland /**

Chapter 3

Lily's POV

Three Years Later

It's been a long time, since I've been free. Five long years, and me, Elizaveta, and Emil, are still under Nick's control.

I sighed slightly, pulling my long blonde hair into a pony tail. I looked at the cracked mirror. My eyes were still a teal green, and my skin was still light. But filled with cuts and bruises.

I had grown a women's body over the past years. I was a bit taller, and my hips were slightly wider. My chest was still small, just like the rest of my body. I was _very _skinny, and could use a few more pounds. But right now, I could care less about my looks.

I was treated as if I was nothing. But i had come to realize…

I _am _nothing.

I guess other than my body, nothing has changed.

* * *

Emil came up to me, one night. I was warm, but dark out. It was Mid-May, and the nice weather had finally came out. Like always, we were locked in the basement, and Nick was asleep in his room. Emil pulled out a gun and key. The gun was black and shinny, just like how Nick wanted them to be. My eyes widened at the slight. "Where did you get that….?" I asked in a nervous tone. I looked around to see if Elizaveta was asleep. She wasn't.

"I'm killing that son of a bitch, and we are getting, out of here!" he said, with a serious look on his face. I stared in shock, my hands slightly trembling. "W-W-What…?" I stuttered out, in a small voice. We had always joked about killing Nick, but I never thought anyone would have the _nerve _to do it! "You know Nick's stash of guns? The other day he was going through them, and forgot to lock the case when he left. I took this, and a key in his drawer…" he answered.

"But…..But what if you get caught and go to jail!" I said, still frantic. He sighed slightly. "When Nick's buddies find him, they can't call the cops, without the police finding out their _illegal _sex trafficking. And also, their in the mob. Why would they call the cops?" he asked, giving me the 'you should know this' look. I nodded, still nervous.

"Once I shoot him, we run, okay?" he says quickly. "Ja…." I said, as Elizaveta grabbed my hand. Emil walked to the door, unlocking and walking slowly out. I bit my lip and followed, squeezing Elizaveta's hand.

We carefully walked upstairs, as we went in his room. Emil held up the gun, and I closed my eyes.

_BANG BANG BANG_

I screamed at the gun shots, and started shaking. I opened one eye, so see three bullet wounds on Nicks head. The blood was flowing out, and getting every where. Elizaveta got something out of her bag, and handed it to me. It was a pair of jeans, a tank top, and sneakers. I looked at her, confused. "Put them on, so people don't look at us crazy…." she says, talking about the skimpy clothes we wear _now. _I nodded, and slipped them on. She and Emil did the same, and when we were done, Elizaveta held my hand, and we ran.

* * *

I cured up next to Elizaveta. It was still night, and we were sitting next to a tree in a near by park. Emil and Elizaveta said we had to wait here for someone.

I heard some voices, and I hide under her lap more. She chuckled as two people walked up to us.

'Long time, so see."

I looked up, to see two young adults. One had white skin, to match his snow like hair. his red eyes pierced at you, and his grin made him look like he was up to no good.

The other however, had a sly smirk, light tan skin, and long black hair. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and she looked like she was Latino.

I blinked lightly at them both.

Elizaveta jumped up, and hugged the two. "Gilbert! Catalina!" she cried in joy. They smiled and hugged her back. Something told me that they were suppose to be here.

The man smiled, and looked at Emil and I. "So these were the two who kept you company?" he asked, his German accent a bit funny.

She nodded "Yes! Lily and Emil!" she says, pointing to the both of us. "You guys, this is Gilbert and Catalina! They are my friends~" she says, smiling brightly. I was happy for her, I haven't seen her give a grin of true happiness in a while.

Catalina looked at me. "Wow! Your as pretty as she says~!" she told to me, her Spanish accent showing. "And ya' to Emil, your very handsome~" she said smiling.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "But not as handsome and awesome as me, right?" he says, smirking heavily. She gave a laugh, and poked his cheek. "I dunno…he's pretty cute, eh?" she said. I looked over to Emil, who had the slightest blush on his face.

Gilbert gave a nervous laugh, and Elizaveta patted his shoulder. "Six years….. and you haven't changed a bit…" she says, chuckling. Catalina smiled and looked at the three of us "Come on y'all, we're bin' ya' back to our place!" she sang, giving a sweet smile. We all nodded and followed.

* * *

After a hour of driving, we got into Berlin. I fell asleep on Emil's shoulder, and he carried me inside. Which surprised me, since I didn't know he was strong. "I know ya' are all pretty tired, so I'mma let ya' be." Catalina says, walking away. I quickly lay on the sofa, closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, still in total shock. A part of me still can't believe that we were free. I sat up noticing there was a blanket on me. I smiled slightly, at the small act of kindness and the sleeping Emil next to me. I gave a small chuckle, and walked around him.

I yawned a bit, as I looked around the house. it was very…. hip. It was something I noticed about Catalina right away. She dressed like a hipster, giving off the 'I don't give a fuck' vibe.

I walked to the kitchen, and found Catalina up, in a long over-sized tee-shirt. "Hola…" she says, in a sleepy voice. I nodded back and waved shy. "Want some coffee, hun?" she asked, pour some into a small black mug. "Ja…" I said, and let out my hand. I felt the hotness of the mug against my hands. It felt nice. I sat down, slipping the coffee lightly. I haven't tasted coffee in ages, but it's all coming back on why i love it.

She sat across from me, drinking her own. "So tell me Lily, tell me about ya' self…" she says, smiling and looking at me. I grinned softly "I was born in Liechtenstein…. it's a small country in between Switzerland and Austria… " I explained. Most people didn't know where it was. "I had a brother named Vash, who adopted me when I was nine…..I grew up in a nice house in till….." I started to say, trailing off.

Catalina frowned lightly "I understand…" she says, with sorrow in her voice. I gave a nod, trying to change the subject. "What about you?" I asked, curious about her life.

She smirked and looked at me. "I was born in Puerto Rico, a small island in the Caribbean. I had two older brothers, Carlos and Richard. **((A.N. Carlos is Cuba, and Richard is the Dominican Republic))** I lived in the city, and the country side for some time." she says smiling still.

"Thats cool… so how did you meet Gilbert and Elizaveta…? I asked again. She chuckled slightly "When I was thirteen, my cousin who was the same age as me, invited me to live with him in Europe. At first I said no, but mama and papa thought it would be a good experience for me. So I went, planning only to stay a year, but did so in till I was nine-teen. I loved it, really." she says, giving a sweet smile to me. Her face lighten up a bit.

"Don't you miss home…..?" I asked, slipping my coffee.

She sighed softly. "I do home…. but I visit my family a lot~" she says. "I am very close to my family in Puerto Rico, but also to the ones in Spain. It was nice to get to know them better…" she says softly.

"Oh… I see, so are…you…and Gilbert….um….." I hintly asked, wanting to know. She blushed for the first time, and laughed "S**í, **s**í, **we are…. if ya' must know, hun~"

She chuckled softly and grinned. "I just love da' annoying German….." said, smiling.

I grinned, happy that she had someone to be with. I wish I had that, but who knows….

"Me, Gilbert, and his brother are goin' to take ya' shopping~" she says smiling at me. My eyes widened "No, no, that would be to much!" I said. They had been so kind to us, could I ask for more?

Catalina rolled her eyes, and held up a finer. "Shhhhh…. Your getting' new clothes, you deserve it hun~" she says grinning. I opened my mouth to say something, but came up empty. I smiled a bit, and nodded.

A small knock came from the door, as Catalina walked to it. She quickly unlocked it, chuckling "Heya…..Ludwig~" she says, smiling.

The man she had opened the door to was tall, with slicked back blonde hair, and serious eyes. I gulped a bit, he seemed like the man who didn't know the word 'happiness'.

"Mien Gott…. I fell asleep at Kiku's house….." he groined, holding his head.

"Someone has a hangover~~~" she sang, walking to the cabinets, and getting a glass of water with some pills.

He rolled his eyes, and I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

(( PEOPLE!

I now have a tumblr 8U PLEASE FOLLOW ME! I give updates on my story, and I post the chapter a day early on there :3 Also I post funny shit and what not. You can also add me on Facebook :U

Just PM me and I will send you the links. Or email me at madeliner73 ))

Chapter 4 New Changes

"So well..." Catalina says, eyeing Ludwig. He raised a eyebrow and frowned "What...?" he said, in a voice indicating that she was up to something. "Sooo since you got your pay check, we are taking them shopping!" she says smiling.

He frowned "But-"

"But you owe me~!" she says with a smirk, winking slightly. This mad Ludwig go red, as if he knew what she was talking about. "A-Alright fine... But please don't-" he was interrupted by Catalina reaching into his back pocket and taking out his wallet.

Hmm... sly hands.

Ludwig's face flushed again and she snickered while counting the money.

I loved their relationship, how she seemed to be in totally control. Her personality was so sly and cool, she could out wit anyone.

She made me a bit nervous. She was very confident, and held her head high. While I was nervous half the time, she seemed to be chill.

I guess thats why I admired her so much. She kinda reminds me of my mom...

She looked at me and smiled. "Lily, hun I'm gettin' ya' some new clothes~ and Elizabeta to~ Emil can go with Gilbert." she says with her smile.

I shake my head "N-No... That would be to much..." I say, not wanting her to do that. She's already done so much for me. Why would I ask for more? I'd feel selfish.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, as if I sounded like a toddler. "Hun, it's fine, I swear~" she says, smiling at me. "

I nod and take a sigh, giving up. She threw on some shoes and grinned. "Everyone in my truck!"

Fdabsbshsbshshbshsshshhsshsh sshshshshshshsshsshshshhshsh dhsshshsdshhshshshdhsshshshs hshssshshsdhdbdhdhsh

Catalina had a very nice car. And when I say very nice, I mean very nice.

It was a sleek black truck, that could fit easily seven people. It had tinted windows, and was very clean inside. There was a Puerto Rican flag, bumper sticker on the back, and another one that said "OMG".

I got to sit in the way back with Elizabeta. Catalina sat in the driver seat, with Gilbert across from her. Emil and Ludwig sat in the middle, both of them giving a blank face.

"Alright, cunts, let's shop in till we drop!" she says, starting the car.

"Catalina... Please drive safe..." Ludwig said in a nervous tone. She snickered and hit the gas, driving pretty fast. "I haven't crashed the car once, and it won't happen!" said Catalina, moving the car at a non-legal speed.

I see now why he was worried.

Dhsbdbdbzbbbbbzbzbsbssbsbd Bdbsbd

After her spazzy driving, we spilt up into groups like she said before. Catalina quickly took me to a clothing store for women, looking around.

"Now..." she says, looking through the shirts. "Your really small... But once you start eating more you will gain weight..."

I looked down at myself. I was very skinny, in a u healthy way. I was... A bit boney..

She tapped on her chin and thought. "Well... You won't gain more than one size probably... Maybe two... So I'll get you loose clothes since you can grow in them..." she said nodding and picking up a tank top.

I agreed, once I start to eat more, I'll gain some weight. I wasn't allowed to eat much with Nick, so of course I stayed skinny.

After throwing some clothes into the cart, she did the same with jeans. I was surprised I wasn't trying all of this on, but whatever. I guess she could easily guess my size.

I saw Emil run up to us, with a small smile. "Look." he says, standing in his new clothes.

He was wearing tight jeans, Jordans, a tee-shirt that said "Awesome" in German, and black sunglasses. "I look super cool.."

I nod and laugh. He did! "You do Emil, those clothes suit you well..." I said smiling. He nods and gave a slight chuckle. "I still can't believe this... That we're here and free... Right?" he says to me. I nod "Ja... It feels like... A dream that I hope I won't wake up from.." I said, giving a sad smile.

Someone put their hand on my shoulder, and I looked to see that it was Catalina. "Well... I can tell ya' it isn't a dream..." she said, smiling still.


End file.
